the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
A Grand Alicorn Wedding
A Grand Alicorn Wedding is the first side story to be made by Hiatt Grey. Main Summary After coming out of the Time Cave from the events of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 10,000 BC, Princess Celestia and Barret Barricade's wedding day is coming! And during the preparations for the wedding, Barret and Celestia tell their best man and bridesmaids about how they first met each other when they were about the Mane 6's age. Plot Prologue: Returning to the present Previously on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 10,000 BC, after finding a letter that Princess Celestia's long lost boyfriend is found in the Ice Age 10,000 years ago through the Time Cave. She and most of our heroes travel through the cave to bring him back, and after rescuing him and returning to the present, he finally proposes her and Luna decides to make wedding arrangements immediately! One week later/Getting ready for wedding time A week later, the wedding is being prepped at Canterlot as the majority of the teams work hard to get the chapel ready in time. While the engines are busy gathering all of the special guests, Even Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, the Harbor Master, and other famous equines throughout Equestria and all other places. And meanwhile, Mako sings "There's a Party Here in Equestria". With several clones of him joining in. With Barret/Barret tells his story As that goes on, Barret is currently having his Tux worked on along with Shining Armor (his best man), as well as several of the male characters are also trying on some new suits. And Spike then asks Barret on how did she and Celestia met. In which Barret explains it all began when they were around the Mane 6's ages. In his past life, Barret got in trouble by stealing an apple from a cart and the guards chased after him and his friend, Raygar. And after many escapades, they've finally escaped the guards. As they then were about to split the apple, Barret notices two hungry colts so he decided to gives it to the colts by splitting it. Despite Raygar's anger. Then out on the streets, the two see a crowd and see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, as Barret is staring mostly at Celestia, captivated by her beauty. While Raygar rolls his eyes in annoyance, but then Barret notices the two colts from before heading straight towards them and he jumps in the way and saves them. As Celestia and Barret look at each other, as Celestia blushes and the guards then tell him to be more careful next time. Before they continue on their way, as Raygar runs out to Barret and they go into their hideout. But when they arrive, Barret gazes out from the balcony and can only think of Celestia. With Celestia/Celestia tells her story Back in the present with Celestia, she is getting ready for the wedding with her bridesmaids. As Twilight is having her dress given the final stitches, she asks Celestia of how she and Barret met. And Celestia tells her that she was about her age at the Castle of the Two Sisters, as it flashes back to the past. In The Castle of the Two Sisters, Celestia and Luna have a lot on their plate, as Star Swirl the Bearded guides them in it. But all Celestia was thinking about was Barret, and how he saved those colts from being hit by their carriage. but also on how handsome he looked. As Luna tells her he's just a street rat, along with his buddy. Celestia just scoffs at this saying that she needs to look beyond what you see on the outside. That night/"She is More Than This" As the night rolls in, Barret looks into the skies and begins to sing: "She is More Than This". Before he finally turns in for the night. The next morning/Celestia goes to find Barret As morning starts, Celestia begins to decide to find the alicorn from yesterday. As she then quickly makes sure that Luna is still asleep, then she puts on a hood and sneaks out. Back in the marketplace, Raygar and Barret are at a watermelon stand where they plan to get one for breakfast. As Raygar distracts the stall owner, Barret quickly grabs a watermelon and pulls Raygar back up as the stall owner is left confused. As Barret breaks the melon in half, and they begin to eat it. Meanwhile, Celestia is walking through the market place as various stall owners are offering her various things, in which she is spotted by Barret who notices the same eyes and motherly look on her face. But is unsure of her identity, as Raygar tries to get his attention but Barret is too captivated. Then, Celestia notices 2 young colts at one stall and she notices them hungry for a pineapple, so she hands them over the pineapple. but the stall owner tells her that she must pay for it, as Celestia tries to explain herself, the stall owner grabs her and then takes out a knife, before pulling out her mane, telling her that those who steal from him suffer serious consequences and then goes to cut off her mane from her head. But then Barret quickly jumps in and grabs the knife-wielding arm and then pulls out the knife. As Barret "thanks" him for finding Celestia for him. As he tells Celestia he was looking all over for her. Before whispering for her to play along. As the Stall Owner asks if he knows her, as Barret says Celestia is her sister, as the Stall Owner then states that Celestia said she mentioned Star Swirl the Bearded. But Barret explains she thinks that Raygar is Star Swirl. Celestia, (playing along) pretends that Raygar is Star Swirl, while Raygar sarcastically plays along. While Barret assures the stall owner it won't happen again as he then takes 2 pineapples from the stall, and hides them in his wings. Then the 3 quickly race away, leaving the stall owner very confused. At Barret and Raygar's hideout Back the castle, Luna has finally awoken but is shocked to find Celestia is nowhere to be seen as she quickly races out to find Star Swirl. Returning to the streets, Celestia thanks Barret for getting her out of the jam she was in, as Barret takes the thanks. While Raygar can only glare coldly at Celestia. And he leaves somewhere. As Barret leads Celestia to his and Raygar's hideout, and as Celestia remarks that it's a beautiful view, Barret explains it isn't as beautiful as the view of the Castle of Two Sisters. But Celestia is not as interested as she shares about how things can be a real struggle there, while Barret comments on how he wishes to be free of his life as a petty thief, in which, makes the 2 realize they have a lot in common. And just when they were in a romantic pose, they were about to kiss as Raygar arrives with the guards. As they both briefly try to escape but Barret is caught. Before Celestia then tells them to let him go, but the guards ignore her. Celestia then pulls off hood revealing her true self, much to Barret and the Guards' surprise, and Raygar's complete shock (leading to a jaw-dropper). As the guard captain asks her what she is doing outside of the castle, and with a street rat like Barret. But Celestia states it's none of his business before again commanding him to release him. The Captain explains that he would but she must take it up with Star Swirl. Which she plans to. As Raygar gets awarded as one of the guards hands Raygar a sack of money for "catching" Barret and Barret gets sent to prison. Back in the present/story continues Briefly return to the male cast, they gasp in shock and disgust. As Peter expressed anger over Raygar's back-stabbing move. As Barret is more angry at him more than Peter was, and he still hasn't gotten over it. While Joe states that Raygar couldn't get away with it so easily. And with Celestia and the bridesmaids, they gasp in shock and disgust too. As Rarity even faints, inadvertently tearing off the piece of fabric she was stitching to Twilight's dress. And Celestia explains it is true, as she is still angered by the event to this day. As Sylveon asks what she did, Celestia explains that she went to see Star Swirl fading back into the story. Back in the story, Celestia bursts into Star Swirl's study. Startling the senior wizard before he addresses her. Celestia then explains about Barret's arrest to the Wizard, who finds the story a little odd, because of how he refuses to believe a street rat had been arrested for "kidnapping a Princess" as Luna told him that Celestia had left the castle earlier. But Celestia tells him that's not true, as she was only rescued by him. Starswirl then decides that they should at least give some thought about his trial. Which leads Celestia to find him in the prison. Trivia * Scenes *Prologue: Returning to the present *One week later/getting ready for wedding time *With Barret/Barret tells his story *With Celestia/Celestia tells her story *That night/"She is More Than This" *The next morning/Celestia goes to find Barret *At Barret and Raygar's Hideout *Back to the present/story continues * Soundtrack #There's a Pary Here in Equestria - Mako #She is More Than This - Barret # # # # #Loeb & Nine Stories - How (end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Side stories